


en route

by ExtraAgave



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraAgave/pseuds/ExtraAgave
Summary: Moments they steal in-between the creation of one of the strongest villages in the nation.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

“How long have you been here,” murmured Madara as soon as he slipped through the groove, leading into the ledge above the raging river. “I am surprised that Hashirama let you out of his sight.”

He did not bother to project his voice as he dropped down besides his companion. Tobirama barely twitched as Madara settled next to him with a sigh. The Senju’s red eyes stayed focused on the rapid swirls of white foam along the wild rush of the river water before their dangling legs. Madara knocks their shoulders lightly until the younger man finally leans more fully onto him. 

Madara immediately nuzzles into the soft hair, so unlike his own course locks and smells the light scent of cedar and rosewood that he knew were from the incense that Tobirama used for his brothers. He gently tugs at the pale hands and clasps them between his. He did not comment on how cold they felt, letting his higher temperature gradually warm them up. 

They sat in silence as Madara patiently waited for a response. 

The Uchiha head had taken time to calm himself before he arrived. Between the reassurance by the healers that Izuna was well on his way to recovery and the more contemplative air the elders had taken when he broached the topic of ceasing fire. 

Izuna had been able to twist himself to the side just enough that it had just missed his left lung. Madara had sent a prayer of thanks to their patroness upon learning that though the wound had been profusely bleeding, it missed any tendons. The medic had said it was a miracle while Izuna scoffed and while he outwardly stated that it was his own skill both he and Madara knew the truth. It had been a dangerous gamble on their part.

It was a balm to his heart to see Izuna already bickering energetically with Hanako after he had finished meeting the elders; the now head healer had grown up training alongside his younger brother and was not easily swayed by Izuna’s tricks. She promised Marada that she would make sure Izuna would stay at bedrest despite his whining pleads in the background. 

“I came after Hashirama dismissed me to deal with the elders.” said Tobirama abruptly, still looking at the rushing water, “He says he’ll be writing another request, you will most likely receive it tomorrow, the earliest.”

Madara frowned, before letting out an exasperated huff. “That buffoon really needs another knock in the head.” 

Tobirama’s lips quirked up into a small smile as he shook his head, finally turning to look up into Madara’s eyes, “You will not hear a complaint from me. How is Izuna.”

“Other than the incessant whining about the required bedrest, he will be able to scope out the clan’s pulse.” replied Madara, allowing the change of topic though he did make a note to do what he said in the future, “I do believe that the possibility is around the corner.”

Tobirama turned his gaze back to the rushing waters, leaning back on Madara, “That’s good, could you tell him I am sorry it had to be this way.” 

“We planned for this, Izuna was aware of what he was doing when he accepted.” 

“He is still your brother. I’m sure it was not easy for you.” 

“It was not.” Madara sighed, pulling the man into his embrace. “I trusted you and Izuna had a plan of action. But I did not realize it would be that.” 

This time it was Tobirama who huffed, though it was muffled from Madara’s arms, “It was the best outcome that would garner the effect that we wanted. Nevertheless, I am sorry to have caused you more worry.”

Madara hummed, thoughtfully, “I’ll forgive you if you give me a kiss.” 

His companion jerked from his hold, a tell-tale flush blooming on his pale face and matching the shade of his red tattoos, “Must you- ! I was being serious.”

Madara smirked, “I am being serious too.” 

The length of the exhale from Tobirama was rather offensive in Madara’s opinion, but he could forgive it when soft lips pressed against his with a small sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize titles and summaries would be my nemeses. I wanted this serious and then it turned super light-hearted. self-indulgence at it's finest. ;_;
> 
> thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps, to the people before him, the most alarming thing about the entire situation was not the baby babbling happily in his arms and the little girl that was staring furiously at the go board. Rather it was how scantily armored he was sitting at the engawa. Tobirama held back a smirk that begged to make itself known. He knew how he looked to the group before him.

Dressed in a muted navy yukata with a thin black haori draped over his shoulders, the famed white demon of the Senju Clan looked almost scandalously naked with how casual his attire was. It was a far cry from the sharp and aloof figure he typically cut across the battlefield.

Were it not for the fact that they were still able to sense the deep well of his chakra thrumming quietly, they would have not believed it was him, even with his tell tale marks and eyes. 

The Senju basked in satisfaction as the delegation Madara brought with him fluctuated between shock to disbelief, noting that some even had an inkling of curiosity. Izuna looked flabbergasted, but amused as he studied his long time rival. But Tobirama took special pleasure in knowing how the struggling conflict Madara felt danced between desire and indignation. 

Tobirama moved one piece forward and murmured an end to the game, much to the frustration of his little opponent. He could not help the small uptick to his lips as she pouted before Madara cleared his throat. He turned to acknowledge the group with a small nod. 

“I was not expecting you and yours to come this early,” he said blandly, voice carrying over to their group, “The Senju delegation will not be here until the end of this week.” 

A few of the men bristled at the implication of tardiness in the comment but Madara frowned, taking the comment at face value and not the intended dig, a small twitch of his hand calling them to stand down, “And yet you are already here, alone. One could say you are being preemptive.”

There was a flicker of emotion in those dark eyes; tamping down a shiver of delight. He knew that Madara could not do anything with their situation though he was sure the Uchiha clan head had quite a few salacious thoughts running through his head of what he wanted to do. 

“I am here early for a personal issue,” responded Tobirama simply, to which Madara frowned. “The Nara were kind enough to allow me to stay until the rest arrived as Clan head Shinya already set the neutral areas for our respective groups.” 

Thankfully, another Nara appeared, saving Tobirama from having to answer. The Nara quickly directed the delegation to their quarters leaving the odd picture behind.

At that moment, the child that had been quiet groaned, “I can’t believe I fell for the same trick twice!” 

She tugged at her ponytail frustration, pouting up at the Senju heir who turned back to her with a quirked brow, dismissing the Uchiha who now stood almost awkwardly as the two returned to the board before them. “You were able to defend faster this time, but you must learn to be more patient with your plans.” 

“Again!” She demanded with a grumpy pout, pointing at the board, “I was closer this time!” 

Tobirama huffed in amusement, shaking his head and adjusting his hold on the still sleeping child, “We need to return to your mother, this was the last game.” 

By the time Tobirama returned to his own quarters, it was already quite late into the night between the evening meal with Shinya and her family and then checking through their research, he was frankly exhausted. 

He had just about taken off his haori when he was caught in a firm embrace. He relaxed against the warmth that the man behind him always radiated. “You are an absolute conniving tease, dressing like that,” muttered Madara, voice rumbling pleasantly as he took to nipping at the pale neck in reproach. 

“Thought it would be a nice surprise,” said Tobirama as he arched his neck to the side, shivering as Madara worked his way up to his cheek before biting at Tobirama’s lips and drawing him into a heated kiss. Tobirama gave a pleased noise as Madara deepened it, hands wandering in-between the folds of Tobirama's yakuta. By the time they parted, Tobirama was breathless and he could feel the tell tale flush of his cheeks, exhaustion forgotten. 

Madara smirked, leering at how disheveled Tobirama was beginning to look, nudging the man forward and down onto the bedding. “Allow me to do the honors tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama can tease too, but Madara would probably enjoy it regardless - small break in anticipation for talks of peace! right?!


	3. Chapter 3

“Perhaps you should have taken more time to think of a long-termed approach instead of approaching it as a quick fix.” 

“Long-termed, allotting one year is not considered long-termed?”

“You think that will be enough to fully establish a system like that in a village of the size you two are thinking of? Have you even considered the structural integrity?”

“Of course! I saw the plans just as you did, even if we do not take your brother's abilities into account, one year is more than enough.”

“You are not thinking about the foundational planning. What, you think you will be able to just create a piping system out of nothing?” 

“I did not imply that and you know it. Look, -...”

Izuna snickered from the bench that he had commandeered to eat the dango he had picked up earlier. Hikaku dug his knuckles into the side of his head in hopes of tamping down the impending migraine.

The voices had lowered once again but the shifting chakra had the guards by the house shuffling in unease. By this point, being assigned guard duty when the younger Senju came to present the next draft was considered more of a glorified punishment than an actual job. 

“You told us they were amicable with one another and that he was the more reasonable Senju brother.” commented Hikaku blandly, as the muffled voices started veering towards what sounded like insults. Hikaku was not trying too hard to listen in, for his own sanity. “I don’t think I’ve seen one meeting where they haven’t been at each other’s throat.”

“This is considered reasonable,” said Izuna equally as bland though the smirk on his face said otherwise. Hikaku had thought, despondently, that Izuna out of all of them should have been more vocal about leaving the two together, especially considering that Tobirama had been the one to drive a sword through the clan heir. But Izuna seemed to take an unholy amount of glee whenever the two got up in a spat, particularly because the Elders had no way of truly opposing it. The younger Uchiha waved the cleaned-off stick lazily, gesturing around them, “I don’t see anyone complaining anymore about the truce being a sham anymore.” 

Hikaku felt his brow twitch and had to forcefully stave off his eyes from activating. 

And wasn’t that a scary thought. No one had expected upon the initial completion of the treaty that it would be those two individuals, rather than Madara and Hashirama, that would be at each other’s throats over the minute details of the village development. Unfortunately the ingenuity between the two could not be ignored and had proven to be beneficial all around.

Hikaku was once again thankful that they had not proposed to use the main house, which sat in the middle of the Uchiha compound, unfortified. Even the Elders had acquiesced after they sat in the first formal interaction between Madara and Tobirama which turned into a shouting match. They were quick to realize that they too could not truly stop the two men when they started getting into their rows. 

Both Madara and Tobirama had verbally eviscerated them for any attempts to push agendas that were not related to the topic and then turning on each other just as heatedly until a compromise was reached. It was on whether the development of agricultural lands held economic merit over village development. Tobirama had supported utilizing Hashirama’s ability to kick-start sectioning off land to open another option for food stores but Madara pointed that building development was more essential for the combination of their numbers especially once they started transitioning. It turned into a full blown yelling that had echoed out into the streets, complete overriding any one who tried to interject. Hence the reason why all subsequent meetings were taken at the ambassador housing set to the side of the compound. 

Hikaku had heard that it was even worse at the Senju compound, what with the added voice of Hashirama who seemed to bring on a whole new dimension of complications. It would get so bad that they would get kicked out of the compound because there would be physical altercations. 

Suddenly there was the sound of shattering and then silence. 

“Did you seriously just-”

“Shit, Tobirama. I didn’t mean to -”

Izuna let out another snicker while Hikaku sighed in aggravation, signaling at the guards to disperse. The response was immediate; their relief was palpable. Hikaku bitterly wondered when they had all become such cowards, not that he could truly blame them. Depending on who stormed out of the meeting first, one was either dealing with the fiery temper of the clan head or the icy fury of the infamous White Demon. 

“Aniki sure has a talent for pissing people off,” said Izuna lazily as he sat up and stretched with a yawn, “Guess even Tobi isn’t immune.” 

“Didn’t he tell you not to call him that? Are you trying to get stabbed again?” 

“He can try.” 

The door suddenly slammed open and out stepped the very topic they were talking about. The ire of the normally stoic Senju was visible, brows furrowed in fiercely. “Hikaku-san. Do you mind if I borrow Izuna for a moment.”

Hikaku immediately shoved the Uchiha heir forward, with a genial smile, “We just finished our conversation, Senju-sama. He’s all yours.” 

He ignored the cat-like hiss from Izuna at the speed of his betrayal. Hikaku watched with no hint of sympathy as Tobirama all but dragged the outraged Uchiha with him down the streets. Not one of his clansmen batted an eye as their only Clan heir went kicking and screaming in the hands of his sworn enemy. It was amazing how quickly it had become a norm. 

Hikaku then turned to see Madara pinching the bridge of his nose and just stared at his Clan head in reproach. 

“It was an accident.” defended Madara, glaring as his cousin who continued to stare with even more judgement. And as Madara continued to bluster, Hikaku began to wonder despairingly at just what they were going to do with these two. 

By the time Izuna managed to make his escape it was already getting dark. Tobirama had ended up laying in a grassy patch he found after he finished tending his weapons. While he calmed down considerably he could still feel the small licks of his temper whenever his thoughts veered back to the current argument. In hindsight, both of them had made valid points but he had lashed out in frustration because he could already see the additional work and time they would have to set aside. 

He stared up into the sky before covering his eyes with an arm. A small part of him wanted to be spiteful and just leave the rest of the proposal for Madara to deal with but he knew that they were starting to run out of time. He still needed to resolve the issues with the clan before Touka departed to Whirlpool with the entourage for trading and the escorting. And Hashirama was still rotating between construction and compound. They would be short. 

The sound of a branch breaking pulled him out of his thoughts but he made no effort to move. He tracked the steady pace, listening to the whispering crunch of grass until he felt the warmth of a body settle at his side.

Tobirama twitched as a gloved hand clasped at his and pulled his arm away from his face. He turned and looked up at the petulant frown. The last of his temper extinguished itself as he saw the apology swirling in Madara’s eyes. 

“That pout is unbecoming of you,” Tobirama said bluntly, as he reached over with his free hand to pull at Madara’s hair. The man easily bent down allowing Tobirama to lightly kiss his forehead, free hand tangling itself further in the dark long locks. He could not help the small uptick of his lip as Marada nipped at his neck before nudging the man up to meet his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fighting Mosquitoes be intense - but not as intense as building a village

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize titles and summaries would be my nemeses. I wanted this serious and then it turned super light-hearted. self-indulgence at it's finest. ;_;
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
